


this new devilry

by skateboardachoo



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blowjobs, Canon Compliant, Inkigayo Hook-up, Inkigayo Hookup Cinematic Universe, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, be the change you want to see in the world, joshua hong's mouth and what it does, lisp appreciation squad, ummmm i'm sorry peter jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skateboardachoo/pseuds/skateboardachoo
Summary: Logically, Shinwon knows that people hook up at Inkigayo. There’s a mutual understanding ofwhat happens at Inkigayo, stays at Inkigayo. It’s practically speed dating for single idols looking for something quick and satisfying, a cool glass of lemonade on a sunny day. It’s just that no one has really wanted to hook up withhimat Inkigayo.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Ko Shinwon
Comments: 28
Kudos: 137
Collections: The Inkigayo Bathroom Cinematic Universe





	this new devilry

**Author's Note:**

> i'm having me time. 
> 
> thank you to the incredible and indelible [isi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiepower) for giving me the world's fastest beta read at the drop of a hat. and shout out to [maya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciouslittletime) and [kim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dygonilly) who gave me various keyboard smashes when i dropped clips from this in the gc and gave me the strength to shoulder on. 
> 
> title from the fellowship of the ring:)

Shinwon’s half-listening to the conversation Hyunggu and Vernon are having. Something about meeting up at Vernon’s studio later hidden underneath layers of inside jokes and a friendship language that Shinwon simply does not speak. 

He likes to be involved regardless and sticks around for whenever Hyunggu loops him back in with a question. Like if he knew which streaming site had the extended editions of Lord of the Rings with Korean subtitles. He doesn’t know, honestly, but he has the boxset on Blu-ray. He’ll do them a solid and let them borrow the set for the weekend after all their promotions are done.

He’s scrolling mindlessly through the feed on his private instagram. Burger photo from a spot in Hongdae, another burger photo but from a spot near Itaewon, an ancient post from Joe Keery the algorithm decided to spit out at him, a finsta post from Dowon. He pauses to like a post of his sister’s Airbnb staycation. 

“Oh hey, hyung!” He’s torn from his phone at Vernon’s exclamation and he does kind of want to flee when it registers in his brain that Vernon’s waving over Joshua Hong to their huddle. Shinwon’s gotten used to Vernon’s friendly presence over the years (has even received personalized vaporwave edits of Harry Styles sent straight to his KKT) but unfortunately, knowing just one member from another group does not mean you personally know the other members too. 

Which is why Joshua Hong walking over is mildly terrifying. See, Shinwon has been nurturing a weird sort of friend-crush on Joshua for years. He wants to be his friend so badly, but also, Shinwon can’t help but notice how pretty Joshua is when he walks past ads with his face plastered on them or when he’s wasting time on Twitter. 

He’s also always been jealous of the legendary and infamous friendship between the 97 liners. Anxiously waiting with bated breath for the day one of the 95 liners would take on a Yugyeom-like role and wrangle all of them together in a groupchat. The day never arrived, so Shinwon sat with his weird friendship-but-also-would-make-out-with-you-happily crush on Joshua from afar.

But now Joshua is giving Hyunggu a bro hug, Vernon a pat on the back, and greeting him with a, “Hey, Shinwon-ssi, right?” 

He fumbles to pocket his phone. “Yeah, that’s me.” Play it cool. Like he’s not sure who Joshua is. “Joshua-ssi, yeah?” Joshua giggles and nods, and leans against the wall in between Shinwon and Vernon’s back.

They stand there in awkward silence for a beat. Well, awkward for Shinwon. He has suddenly forgotten how to have a normal human conversation. 

Joshua looks at Shinwon, almost weighing and measuring him, and must take pity on him.

“I watched your new video with Hansol-ah when it dropped, you guys are doing some really amazing work. I hope it hits big,” Joshua says. And it sounds genuine. It’s said with a smile, neat row of white teeth shining, and a touch to his bicep. 

“Ah, thanks so much. I feel like I looked like an idiot the whole time, but everyone else made up for it. Yuto and Hongseok especially,” Shinwon replies, shrugging and shoving his hands in his suit pants pockets. 

“Hmm, true, but it wasn’t them I was looking at,” Joshua says. His widens his eyes, shiny and doe-like, and he bites his bottom lip, pressing pinker indentations there.

“Oh, someone else catch your eye?” Shinwon asks. 

“You could say so, yeah,” Joshua practically purrs out, leaning closer into Shinwon’s frame.

Shinwon can’t help but be roped in by Joshua, lassoed and dragged across the dirt. Joshua’s stupidly long fingers tuck an errant platinum blonde strand behind his own ear. Hoops and studs shine in the fluorescence of the hallway lights. Shinwon can’t help but stare at them.

He regretfully notices that Joshua’s hands are bigger—almost bigger than Wooseok’s—and something about that makes his stomach swoop gracelessly.  It’s not something that Shinwon’s ever really let himself think about until now. He’s never been up close enough to Joshua to be able to scale his hands against his own. 

Joshua’s hands would probably circle his waist almost entirely, long pianist fingers could probably wrap around one of his thighs easily, palms wide and firm, pushing him apart and open. 

Joshua settles a hand on the lapel of Shinwon’s jacket, fiddling with the buttonhole, teasing Shinwon closer to his body. A small candleflame of hope flickers in Shinwon’s chest. 

“Oh, well, we worked hard on it. Super stoked and grateful we got our first win for it,” Shinwon deflects, taking the easy way out if he’s not reading this right. 

Logically, Shinwon knows that people hook up at Inkigayo. There’s a mutual understanding of _what happens at Inkigayo, stays at Inkigayo._ It’s practically speed dating for single idols looking for something quick and satisfying, a cool glass of lemonade on a hot, sunny day. It’s just that no one has really wanted to hook up with _him_ at Inkigayo. 

“Hmm, well, all winners deserve a prize in my book,” Joshua says, punctuated by a teasing smirk, coy. Shinwon’s heart thumps in his chest, practically its own percussion section at this point. 

He takes a beat too long to respond, and Joshua’s face falls into something like understanding.

“Shinwon-ssi, I’m hitting on you,” Joshua says, low so Hyunggu and Vernon don’t overhear, and squeezes Shinwon’s bicep. But it’s not like they don’t know what’s going on. Hyunggu’s been waggling his eyebrows and winking at Shinwon from behind Joshua’s shoulder the whole time, but Vernon has kindly not looked over his shoulder at them. He’s a good guy. 

Shinwon tries to not read it as a little bit mean, like he’s stupid and can’t get the picture, but his face must be telling a different story.

“If I’m reading this wrong, just let me know and I’ll back off. No hard feelings,” Joshua says, face turning serious but keeping things casual. He starts to pull his hand away from Shinwon’s chest but Shinwon’s grabs it before it falls away. Joshua’s eyes sparkle and he splits into a tiny grin. 

“You’re not, you’re not! At all. I’m just, ah—hm. Inexperienced in the art of Inkigayo hook-ups,” Shinwon admits, sheepish and shy. Joshua flashes him a grateful smile and tugs him in the direction of the men’s bathroom. 

Hyunggu shoots him several finger guns and winks, and it does make him want to die a little bit. There’s definitely a message from him saying some shit like “Go get him, tiger!”

☞

Joshua falls to his knees, using the tops of Shinwon’s shoes as cushion so he doesn’t dirty the knees of his grey plaid stage suit on the bathroom stall floor. He looks up at Shinwon, golden and bright and hungry even in a poorly lit restroom. 

After years of attending church Shinwon finally understands why people get on their knees to pray. He thinks, maybe, one day it’ll be him on his knees, worshipping Joshua. Hopefully not in the public bathroom of the Inkigayo filming location, but maybe a dorm bed at bare minimum, if this isn’t a one time thing. Shinwon really hopes it isn’t.

Joshua’s quick about unbuckling Shinwon’s belt and unzipping his fly with practiced swiftness. Shinwon’s lightheaded by how fast all the blood in his body raced south just by thinking about Joshua’s hands and mouth.

Joshua wastes no time pushing Shinwon’s briefs down enough to curl his long, delicate fingers around the base of Shinwon’s dick and teasing a couple licks at the head. Shinwon is aware that his dick is pretty much standard, but Joshua sinks down halfway without grimacing. His eyes flutter shut and moans at the feeling of a cock on his tongue.

“Shit, Joshua, your mouth. What the fuck. Oh my god? Oh my god. How are you so good at this?” Shinwon rambles out, nervous and stuttering and his lisp more pronounced than normal. Not that he’s embarrassed of his lisp of an average day, but there’s a pretty boy on his knees in front of him who will probably just give up on him and consider it a lost cause if he can’t keep his mouth shut. He slaps a hand over his mouth to keep himself from talking and to muffle his hitching breath every time Joshua tongues along his cock. 

But Joshua lets out a high-pitched huffy moan around Shinwon’s cock and sinks himself even down further. A part of Shinwon wishes that he’d had any sort of foresight to, like, courtesy trim his pubes, but Joshua seems to really not give a shit. 

One of the big hands on his waist leaves to paw at his elbow, tugging at his arm. Weird, but he lets his hand fall away from his mouth. He doesn’t know what to do with it now, except to awkwardly leave it on Joshua’s shoulder. He probably shouldn’t put it on his head. He doesn’t want gross hair gel hands and also he doesn’t want hair and makeup to yell at Joshua. 

Joshua swallows around his dick and Shinwon keens, thighs trembling. 

He moans louder than expected. It echoes a bit in the empty bathroom. Shinwon mumbles an, “Oh, shit,” and Joshua pulls off. Confused, Shinwon looks down at a glassy-eyed Joshua. He hopes Joshua can’t see his double chins from this angle, but he guesses this is where their rendez-vous ends. He made it weird.

“Keep talking, I like it,” Joshua rasps out. Oh, no. Shinwon hopes Seventeen’s mics aren’t hot today. 

“I don’t think you want to hear me try dirty talk.”

“Then talk about whatever. I like your voice. A lot,” Joshua says, shallowly stroking Shinwon’s cock all the while. “I think your lisp is cute.” He says it with a small grin, encouraging and earnest at all once. Warmth, comforting and kind, blooms in Shinwon’s chest at that. 

Joshua is nice.

Shinwon barely gets out a stuttered “O-okay,” before Joshua licks a stripe from where his hand is wrapped around Shinwon’s dick to the tip and lets it rest on his swollen pink bottom lip. He gazes up, half-lidded and expectant, at Shinwon, and all Shinwon’s garbage brain can do is visually connect Joshua’s white-blond hair to his special interest.

“I don’t think Boromir deserves the hate he gets. It’s not his fault the One Ring got him. Sure, he’s the narrative echo of Isildur, but ultimately he’s a good guy. He’s apologetic when he freaks out Frodo,” he blurts out when Joshua takes him fully into his mouth again. Joshua snorts out a laugh around Shinwon’s cock, but it nudges Shinwon further into his mouth and Joshua lets out a low moan. 

Which is… interesting. Shinwon dares to move his hips forward, infinitesimally and experimental, and Joshua groans again. The vibrations send a shock of warm pleasure down Shinwon’s spine. 

“His death scene is one of the most satisfying moments in the film. The line of ‘my brother, my captain, my king’ establishes a foothold for Aragorn to make a triumphant return to Gondor. I cry during it e-every time,” Shinwon says, tripping over the last couple syllables as Joshua sets a steady rhythm.

The sight of Joshua Hong on his knees is sinful, and he feels only a little bad about how hot he finds this. A pang of possessiveness hums through him at how it’s _his_ dick stretching Joshua’s mouth like this, that _he’s_ the one to see Joshua slowly unravel because of a cock heavy on his tongue. He gulps at the spit gathering across Joshua’s lips and in the corners making it go glossy petal pink. 

Joshua taps his fingertips against Shinwon’s hip bone in silent encouragement as pulls back enough to swirl his tongue around the head and sink back down again.

“Jesus, um, did you know that the films use a technique called forced perspective? To give the illusion of the size difference between Gandalf and the hobbits, they placed Sir Ian McKellen in the foreground and Elijah Wood in the background. In other scenes they used size doubles,” Shinwon frantically rambles.

Joshua hums in acknowledgement at Shinwon’s fun fact and his eyes crinkle into curves, still holding Shinwon’s stare. Overwhelmed, Shinwon slams his head back against the plastic of the stall wall.

Joshua traces a heated trail from his hips to reach back and grab two handfuls of Shinwon’s woefully non-existent ass and tugs Shinwon’s hips to meet his mouth. Joshua takes a deep, sharp inhale and Shinwon finally clues in. He fucks forward shallowly into the wet, velvet heat of Joshua’s mouth, but he feels stupid with how his arms are just hanging at his side, tapping the edge of the toilet paper roll to do something with them. He doesn’t want to be presumptive or rude and stick his hands in Joshua’s coiffed stiff hair. 

It’s like every time he gets too in his head about, well, getting head, Joshua seems to magically know what’s going on. He’s still gently thrusting his dick into Joshua's mouth, but now Joshua’s hands wrap around his wrists and nudges at him to settle his arms draped across Joshua’s shoulders. A happy medium. 

He tries setting a rhythm, but his hips staccato off-beat when Joshua lets his jaw open even wider. Open-mouthed, Shinwon’s cock is gliding over his tongue, and pre-come and spit smears against Joshua’s top lip. White hot pleasure settles in Shinwon’s gut and he knows he’s not going to last much longer.

A blond hair falls out of place. Joshua’s eyes are glassy, transfixed on Shinwon’s face. Breathy, whiny sounds escape from his throat. Shinwon’s fingers clench into the silvery velvet of his turtleneck, and he finally notices Joshua palming his own hard cock through the front of his suit pants. Joshua rocks his hips, grinding up, and his knees dig harder into Shinwon’s shoes. They’re both getting desperate. 

“In Two Towers when Aragor—fu-uck, Joshua, oh my god.” 

Joshua takes the moment to sit up higher on his knees and pulls off Shinwon's dick with a lurid pop. He takes Shinwon back in his hand and sets a relentless pace, like he's trying to get Shinwon and himself off as fast as possible but still make it good. He rests his sweaty forehead against Shinwon’s exposed hipbone, nosing at the folded over elastic of his briefs.

“Keep talking,” Joshua rasps out, desperation coloring his speech. Shinwon takes in a shuddery breath.

“When Aragorn kicks the Urukhai helmet and screams in anguish, that’s Viggo Mortensen actually shattering his toe and that’s—Josh, I’m gonna—” And Shinwon comes into Joshua’s closed fist with a choked off hiccup when Joshua roughly presses his thumb against the vein running underneath. He'd be embarrassed by how fast he came if Joshua wasn't also chasing his own orgasm at a sprint. He pants wetly against Shinwon's hipbone, hand now shoved down his own pants. 

Shinwon didn’t even notice that Joshua had unbuckled his belt and unzipped his fly. Shinwon lifts a shaky hand and musters up some boldness, and swipes a thumb against Joshua’s lower lip in polite question. Joshua whines, reedy and spent, and curls his tongue against the whorl of Shinwon’s thumbprint. His fist works fast and quick along the length of his cock. 

Shinwon takes in gasping breaths, trying to get his brain back into his skull, sweat sticking hair to the back of his neck. 

“That’s the take they kept in the final cut of the film,” he manages to get out, and Joshua comes with a whine, his lips puffy and glossy and utterly fucked up. 

Shinwon wills his dick to ignore the image painted on his knees in front of him. He doesn’t have the time to get hard again and he doubts Joshua would want to go again anyway. At least, hopefully, not in a goddamn Inkigayo bathroom stall.

Shinwon cradles Joshua’s jaw in his hand and Joshua lets his head loll in Shinwon’s palm. He takes his thumb out of Joshua’s mouth but Joshua pecks a kiss against his thumbprint. He lets it rest just at swell of Joshua's puffy top lip, and Shinwon’s heart skips a beat. He’s utterly beautiful.

“God, where did you get that mouth,” Shinwon muses, barely realizing he’s saying the words aloud, still mesmerized by the paleness of his thumb against the cherry-bitten red of Joshua’s lips.

He laughs, light and teasing but bright nonetheless.

“The doctor’s office,” Joshua laughs. 

He helps tuck Shinwon back into his pants, cheekily snaps the elastic of his briefs. Shinwon laughs and rolls his eyes a bit before helping Joshua up off the floor. 

“So, Lord of the Rings?” Joshua asks, leaning into him so they’re chest to chest. He has to look up at Shinwon. 

“Your hair, um, is the same color as Legolas’s right now. I’m sorry if that was all really, really weird,” Shinwon sputters out, trying to seem like a normal person again, but Joshua cuts off him with a syrupy sweet kiss. His lips might even feel better pressed against Shinwon’s than wrapped around Shinwon’s dick. He pulls away and Shinwon cracks a goofy, crooked smile. 

“Nah, it was honestly kinda hot? Don’t, uh. Look too far into that. But do you think I should grow it out long like that one kid in Stray Kids? Would that do something for you?” Joshua asks.

“I’m not answering that, oh my god,” Shinwon says, pushing the door of the stall open so they can step out. Joshua trails him with a hand pressed to the small of Shinwon’s back.

“All right then, keep your secrets,” Joshua says and Shinwon whips around to face him and grasps one of Joshua’s hands between both of his.

“You can quote the movies?” Shinwon asks, sparkling and delighted and surprised. 

“Duh,” Joshua playfully says, laughing with Shinwon at his excitement. 

“Do you want to get dinner after this?” Shinwon asks, quick and a little bit desperate, but mostly fast so his brain doesn’t get him to chicken out. He may have just found his dream guy.

Joshua smiles, wide and toothy, with a giggle. He flips their hands around so they’re palm to palm, tangles their fingers together. Long and slender, fit deliciously with his. And then Joshua is tugging a beaded bracelet over his wrist, over their joined hands, and slips it neatly onto Shinwon’s wrist. There’s a daisy charm on it.

“It’s a date,” he smiles.

There’s a knock on the door and Hyunggu yells, “Hey, Seventeen needs to be on in fifteen, finish it up!” A pang of sadness hits Shinwon. He had forgotten that they were even in a bathroom, honestly. He just really wanted to spend more time talking to Joshua.

But Joshua sways up into Shinwon, using his shoulders for purchase, and kisses him again. Hotter, messier, and more forceful than the last. Before Shinwon can reciprocate, press down and part Joshua’s lips with his tongue, he’s pulling away regretfully.

“I gotta run, but can I get your KKT from Hansol? So we can get dinner?” he asks, a hair nervous, chewing his lip.

“Yeah, yeah. That’s totally cool. I’ll pick the place?” Shinwon confirms. He likes seeing Joshua be the nervous one.

“Please, if you don’t mind. Okay, I gotta run, this was great, you’re great. I’ll see you later!” he says, walking backwards away from Shinwon, not wanting to take his eyes off Shinwon and have the spell broken by work obligations.

“Break a leg!” Shinwon says, leaning against the counter top, ready to kill time before he can walk out to avoid any rumors from starting. 

Joshua blows him a kiss and then he’s gone. If Shinwon bites on fist and twirls in a circle because his joy is just too big for his body, that’s between him and God.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed me time:) 
> 
> [twit](https://www.twitter.com/skateboardachoo)


End file.
